Jane Wants Maura's Cupcake
by propertyofjanerizzoli
Summary: After her girlfriend breaks up with her, seventeen-year-old ladies' woman, Jane, has all the girls swooning over her and vying to be the next notch on her bedpost, but her sights are set on Maura and her vast knowledge of female erogenous zones.
1. Anatomy Lesson

Jane Rizzoli's breakup with the Homecoming Queen played out like a bad reality TV show. Jane's letterman jacket was shoved at her by her girlfriend in the middle of the lunchroom and, by the end of the lunch period, #teamjane and #teamjessica became actual hashtags. Nobody knew the reality behind their breakup, but speculation was rampant and Maura would have felt sorry for Jane had she not been so egotistical and used the breakup to her advantage.

Jane was now on the market and she was never without a girl who wanted to cheer her up and make her forget all about Jessica. "She's so cute!" Maura heard a freshman say to her friend in a shrill voice after Jane winked at her in the hall. "Cute? She's perfect!" her friend responded. "But I hear she only hooks up with juniors and seniors."

Maura wondered how many notches Jane had on her bedpost and what exactly she did to these girls that made them fawn over her and bring her little gifts and treats after their 'dates'. The more she thought about Jane, the more she realized how annoyed she was by her. _Her unruly hair and the cute way she tries to get those few strands of curls out of her face is annoying. Her sexy voice is annoying. Her exquisite long bones are annoying. Her cute dimples are annoying. The way she doesn't notice me is annoying_. But what annoyed Maura most of all was the fact that she was annoyed with the way Jane didn't notice her. _I can't have a crush on Jane. _

For almost four years, Jane never said more than a quick greeting to her so she was surprised when Jane turned around and headed back toward her locker. "Maura! There's something I wanted to ask you."

"You know my name?"

Jane propped her elbow against the lockers. "We have Stats together. Of course I know your name."

Before she could ask Maura anything, they were interrupted by a girl with a cupcake in hand for Jane. "I had fun last night after your game," she told her in a tone of voice that Maura found even more annoying than the freshman girl's voice. "We baked cupcakes in home ec today and I made this one for you. It has your jersey number on it."

"Thank you," Jane winked at her. Instead of biting into the cupcake, Maura and the other girl watched as Jane curled her tongue and slowly licked the frosting. While witnessing Jane's blatant flirtation, Maura neglected to notice that she was wide-eyed and biting her bottom lip. "I love licking the frosting," Jane said, bringing Maura out of her trance. _So that's why these girls worship her._

"I-I have to get to class," the other girl blushed. "I'm glad you like my cupcake. I mean the cupcake I made for you."

Maura glanced down the hall to make sure Jane's admirer was out of earshot. "Is she your new girl?"

"Pfft, no," Jane smirked. "I'm not seeing anyone in particular, which is why I wanted to ask you something. Are you good at anatomy?"

"The best!" Maura said excitedly. _Jane Rizzoli actually cares about science!_

"You're really cute when you're excited," Jane smiled and Maura tried not to blush. "I really want to study the female anatomy and I was hoping you'd help me. How about tonight at my house or we could use the backseat of my car if you're more comfortable with that."

Maura gave her a confused look. "We can't study in the backseat of your car. Why don't we just go to the library after school? They have study rooms."

"In public? Okay," Jane shrugged. "I just didn't think you were into that kind of thing. I'll meet you after school then."

"What topic do you need help with?" Maura asked so she could prepare herself for their study session.

"The female erogenous zones," Jane responded. "And the mammary glands."

_Odd. Those aren't the subjects we're going to be tested on next week._

After school, Maura found Jane already seated in a study room without any books on hand. "It's a good thing I brought mine," Maura smiled. "I was expecting you to bring your textbook."

"For what?"

"To study the female anatomy," Maura looked at her in disbelief. "That's why we're here."

Jane pulled out a chair so Maura could sit down next to her. "I was kinda hoping you could teach me without the book. You already have all we'll need."

"I have the highest grade in the class," Maura brought to her attention. "But even _I_ couldn't study without the textbook or lecture notes. What period do you have anatomy? Your class is studying a different lesson."

"Fourth," Jane said nonchalantly. "Why?"

"You have fourth period anatomy with Mrs. Campbell?"

"Yeah."

"Mrs. Campbell doesn't teach anatomy that period. She teaches biology," Maura pointed out. "I'd know. I'm her T.A. for that class. Are you even taking an anatomy class?"

"No," Jane smiled in hopes of winning Maura over with her dimples. "All the more reason for you to teach me, right?"

"Wrong," Maura narrowed her eyes at her. "You're incorrigible."

Maura tried to get up from her chair but Jane stopped her. "I know I'm an asshole, but there's a reason I did this. Just hear me out."

"Go on," Maura said, although she didn't particularly care what Jane had to tell her.

"I like you," Jane mumbled while averting her eyes.

"What?" Maura laughed. "You like me? You licked another girl's cupcake in front of me and now you're saying you like me."

"I licked the cupcake that was available to me because I love cupcakes," Jane argued. "Had you offered your cupcake to me, I would have licked yours instead! I would have licked your cupcake repeatedly, Maura!" She noticed the usually confident Jane Rizzoli sink down in her chair. "No, I wouldn't have. Your cupcake intimidates me. I had to give myself a pep talk before I got here. I was that nervous about having access to your cupcake."

_Having access to my cupcake? _"Are we still talking about desserts?"

Jane lightly smacked her forehead on the table. "I don't even know anymore. I'm just sorry I put you in this situation. I thought I'd seduce you, we'd go on our first date after that and then more dates and winter formal and prom and you'd already be too far invested in this before you realized I'm not the stud other girls make me out to be."

"I'm not Jessica," Maura pointed out. "I didn't get voted Homecoming Queen. I don't get invited to parties. I don't have a thousand Instagram followers and a hashtag named after me. You and I have nothing in common."

"We have more in common than you think," Jane lifted her head so she could be face-to-face with Maura. "Jessica hates us both with a fiery passion."

"I know I'm not popular, but I've never given her a reason to hate me."

"It's not you. She hates you because of me," Jane reached out for Maura's hand, but Maura pulled back from her. "I know you and I don't follow each other but I was constantly scrolling through your Instagram and she caught me. The first time she caught me I brushed it off and said I was just looking at pictures of your turtle."

"Tortoise."

"Tortoise," Jane repeated. "I was looking at pictures of your tortoise, but that's a one-time excuse. She was irritated the second time and, the third time she caught me was in the lunchroom, and that's when she shoved my jacket at me and said we were finished, which is fine. I always felt like our relationship was an act, anyway. She wanted someone to be with her at social functions and she wanted the selfies with each other and the sex, but she didn't actually want a girlfriend...if that makes sense."

"It does," Maura glared at her. "Is any of it true or is this what you tell all the girls? I was stalking your Instagram because you're so beautiful and Jessica caught me. That's why we broke up, but it's okay because she didn't really want to be with me. Next, are you going to tell me that you're a nice girl and you have a sensitive side?"

"But that's how it actually happened!" Jane argued. She pulled her phone out from her pocket and handed it to Maura. "Go to my tumblr app. That girl you've been messaging back and forth for a month, the one who always likes your text posts and tells you that you're beautiful? That's me. I created that account after Jessica broke up with me because I wanted to work up the nerve to talk to you and I was hoping getting an insight into your life would help, but it didn't. All it did was make me like you more and become even more intimidated by you. You're the coolest girl and nobody knows it."

Maura began scrolling through the blog that she had spent countless hours looking at and wondering who was behind the blog. "So you're the girl who wrote poems about her Stats class crush."

"Yes!" Jane said as she snatched her phone from Maura. "And let's not dwell on my crappy poems."

"They're trite, but I have a new appreciation for your poems now that I know you wrote them about me."

Jane began to perk up. "Does this mean you'll go out with me?"

"No," Maura shook her head. "Because of what happened today, I don't feel as if I'm ready to date you just yet, but I'd like to hang out with you and get to know you beyond your Stats crush poetry and see where that takes us."

"You turned me down _and _made fun of my crappy but heartfelt poetry," Jane scoffed. "I'm hurt, Maura. I think you owe me a cupcake."

"Jane!"

"An actual cupcake," Jane smiled. "We're done with the vagina euphemisms."


	2. Peach Cupcakes

**A/N: Thank you all so much for commenting and adding this story to your alerts. Time for more cupcakes. :p**

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Isles were on different pages when it came to whom their daughter dated, although she had yet to actually date anybody. What Mrs. Isles wanted for her daughter was simply someone who would respect her, but Mr. Isles expected more from the young men who would someday date his 'princess' or so he called her despite how many times Maura insisted she outgrew the nickname when she was seven. "No dating until you're married"was his first rule, which always made Maura giggle when she was a little girl, but the older she became the more she wanted a definitive answer. "Not until you're married" became "never" until Maura's seventeenth birthday when he noticed that his daughter had yet to talk about crushes.

"I know you'd rather talk about this with your mother," he began to tell her as they were both sitting on Maura's bed. "But you're seventeen now. Isn't there a young man you want to date?"

"I'm attracted to girls," Maura said matter-of-factly.

"Oh," Mr. Isles paused to take in the bit of information his daughter had just offered him. He looked around at the pictures of female athletes taped to her bedroom walls and he realized a lot had changed since the last time he had been in Maura's room. There were no more pictures of Disney princesses or ponies like there were when she was in elementary school. "You like girls. That—that makes sense, judging by the pictures on your wall. Tomboys, huh?"

"Yes," Maura smiled. "Their strength and athleticism is sexy."

Mr. Isles nearly choked after hearing the word 'sexy' come out of his daughter's mouth. "I was happier not knowing that."

"Sorry, Dad."

"No, there's nothing to be sorry about," he reassured her. "You're completely normal and you're growing up and I still think your mom is better with these talks, but hey now we have something in common." The fact that her dad was taking an interest in her life beyond academics made Maura smile. "Is there a young woman you like?"

"There's girls I'm attracted to but none that are attainable and, even if there was a girl interested in me, I'm not allowed to date," Maura said glumly. "I'm seventeen and I've never been kissed."

The thought of some horny teenage girl kissing his angelic little Maura was enough to make Mr. Isles wish he could prevent her from dating until she was well into her adult years, but Maura had never done anything to prove she was untrustworthy, so he decided to lower the age she was allowed to date as an additional birthday gift for her.

"Maura, you're a beautiful girl and—"

"You're my dad," Maura interrupted. "All dads think their daughter is the most beautiful girl or the most talented girl or the smartest girl, sometimes all three."

"I'm not just saying that," he insisted. "You're smart and kind-hearted and beautiful and, one day, there's going to be a girl you like and she'll ask you to some dance or a movie and, when that time comes, your mom and I are going to be okay with letting you go...as long as we get to meet her first and determine that she's a respectable young woman."

She was officially seventeen and able to date and, that night, Maura fell asleep while thinking about what it'd be like to date a girl from school—maybe even Jane Rizzoli if she and Jessica ever broke up. The Jane Rizzoli in her fantasies was always so chivalrous and, most importantly, monogamous; the kind of girl Maura didn't detest because so much of her school's female population worshipped her. There'd be no slew of other girls before her—other girls that Jane could compare her to, not that it mattered because Jane was out of her league, or so she had thought until that afternoon. In less than two hours, she had gone from trying not to crush on Jane to being flirted with in the library to sitting in the passenger seat of Jane's car on the way to some unknown location. _Why does she have to be so cute? She lured me in with her dimples and trite poetry dedicated to me and the way her slim-fitting jeans show off the contours of her—_

"You're going to love this place," Jane said, interrupting Maura's thought process.

"This isn't a date," Maura reminded her.

Jane tried not to be offended. "Did I say it was?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Jane shook her head. "I shouldn't have lied to you about anatomy, but there's other subjects you can tutor me in. I suck at statistics. You can tutor me in statistics."

"Jane, you have the second highest grade in the class," Maura pointed out. "Second only to me."

"Second _only _to you, which means you should tutor me so you'd have a level playing field," Jane smiled at her when they were stopped at a red light. "I'm just looking out for you, Maura. It must be pretty damn boring being so much smarter than everyone else."

"I'm not going to tutor you," Maura smiled. "You don't need tutoring, but you and I should do our stats homework together."

"Together? We'd be unstoppable," Jane winked at her. "And I'm not just talking about statistics."

The same wink that had annoyed her when gestured toward the junior with the cupcakes was now being used on her and Maura abruptly turned to look out the window so Jane wouldn't see her blush.

"You're cute when you blush."

Maura gave her a confused look. "You're not even looking at me. The light just turned green and you're looking at the road."

"Yeah, I know," Jane smirked. "You're just one of those girls who is always cute."

Maura continued to look out the window and Jane kept her focus on the road, not once turning to look directly at Maura even while stopped at a red light for fear of letting Maura see her blush. _Should I tell Jane she's cute, too?_

"You're cute, too," Maura quickly mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"I said you're cute, too!" Maura repeated louder than the first time.

"I heard you the first time," Jane pointed out. "I've been called cute before but it sounds even better coming from you. I feel like I've been waiting forever just to hear you say that and I should really stop talking now."

"Please don't." But Jane stopped talking until she pulled into a parking space in front of a cupcake shop.

"We're here."

"A cupcake shop?" Maura asked in disbelief.

"You owe me," Jane reminded her.

There was nothing about that particular cupcake shop that made it stand out from the others that were starting to pop up all over the Boston area until Maura noticed the attractive college-aged, twin girls working behind the counter. The moment they saw Jane, the girls squealed with delight in a manner Maura thought was even more annoying than the freshman girls by the lockers and the junior girl with the cupcake combined.

One of the twins reached over the counter near the register to give Jane a hug. "Janie! It's so good to see you!" _Janie? They gave her a nickname?_

"I missed you so much," Jane said longingly. "How is Boston College?"

"Perf," the other twin responded after kissing Jane on the cheek. "You should go next year. The three of us can get a triple and room together!"

_Sharing a dorm with twins who think she's cute and kiss her on the cheek? Is Jane's entire life going to be a Dear Penthouse letter?_

"Maura, you wanna get us a table and I'll bring the cupcakes over? I'm going to step into the back to pick up a special order."

_Two free cupcakes? _Maura complied with Jane's request so as not to make a scene in public, but she was finding it difficult to contain herself. Jane had been so adamant about liking her and wanting to date her, so why was she continuing to let other girls hug her and kiss her cheek in front of her—or at all—for that matter?

Jane returned five minutes later with two peach cupcakes on top of a pink plate with the shop logo. "They usually don't serve these, but I called ahead," Jane smiled at her. "Peach cupcakes are my favorite." Maura noticed Jane's facial expression change. "Maybe we should sit outside. There's a couple of tables out there."

It was a chilly November afternoon, but Maura would prefer sitting out in the cold over sitting indoors with those two girls. "Have you hooked up with them, too?" Maura asked once they were sitting down.

"What?" Jane asked in disbelief. "That's disgusting. Kelly and Kylie are my cousins. We just don't see each other that much because they're always busy with school or at some frat party when they're not working. My aunt owns this place. Their last name is Rizzoli. You can even ask them! I swear I'm not making this up."

"That won't be necessary," Maura bit her lip.

"The reason I went to the back was to pick up the special order that I texted them. Peach is my favorite and I wanted you to try it," Jane continued to explain herself. "I would have introduced you but the last time they saw me was when I was with still with Jessica and it would have been so awkward to explain everything in front of you, so I kind of briefed them on who you were while we were in the back. I wasn't going to be standing next to you and say, 'yeah, so Jess and I broke up because I felt like she didn't really want a girlfriend and I was too busy checking out some hot girl on Instagram to even care and then she caught me. By the way, this is the hot girl.' I wouldn't want to put you in that situation."

"I'm sorry." And she honestly was now that she realized she let her preconceived notions of Jane get the best of her.

"No big," Jane shrugged. "You and I have been apologizing a lot today."

"Our afternoon didn't begin idyllically," Maura pointed out. "You wanted me to have sex with you under the guise that we'd be studying anatomy."

Jane's cousins had made the cupcake with extra frosting just as she preferred, so she began to trace a circle around the perimeter with the tip of her index finger. "Having sex _is _studying for anatomy," Jane said after licking the frosting off her finger.

Maura looked at the freshly cut peach slice placed atop the frosting on her cupcake and her mind wandered to the anatomy lesson Jane had wanted from her. The sweet juices from the peach had started to combine with the frosting and, in that moment, Maura realized why peach cupcakes were Jane's favorite. _This suits her. _Jane Rizzoli, the star of every girl's wet dream, had given her a peach and Maura wanted nothing more than to feel how juicy it was in her mouth. "I want my mouth on your peach."

"What?"

"Shit!" It was the most embarrassing moment of her life and there was no chance of explaining her way out of it.

"Maura, it's okay," Jane tried not to laugh. "What if I told you I want my mouth on your peach as much as you want your mouth on mine?"

"I," Maura paused to gather her thoughts. She could either flirt with Jane or steer the conversation in a more lighthearted direction. "I can recall you saying we were done with vagina euphemisms."

"Oh, we're _never _done with vagina euphemisms," Jane said a little more excitedly than she had hoped. "Also, may I add that you're the first girl I've offered my peach cupcake to? Other girls have asked, but I was saving my peach cupcake for a girl I care about."

"Your literal peach cupcake or your vagina?" Maura asked before savoring her first taste of the cupcake.

"Both, maybe. I don't know."

Jessica had always been upfront about her sex life with Jane, not that she'd ever take the time to have girl talk with Maura, but Maura often overheard the conversations Jessica would have with her friends whether she wanted to or not. She'd brag about everything Jane did, but Maura noticed it was only the sexual aspect of their relationship. Jane would occasionally give her a flower yet she'd never tell her friends about that. Rather, Maura would see Jessica throw the flower in the trash the moment Jane was out of sight. _Jane..._

"I've done things to a lot of girls and I do mean _a lot_, but would you believe me if I said I was a virgin?" Jane asked, bringing Maura away from her thoughts. "Or _somewhat_ of a virgin?"

"Somewhat?"

"It depends on how you define it, I guess."

Maura looked across the table at Jane who was now silent for the first time since they had arrived at the cupcake shop. The peach cupcake was as good as Jane had made it out to be and she decided to finish everything except for the peach slice to keep herself busy during the awkward silence. "You don't have to define it, Jane. No girl does."

"Yeah, I know. It's just that ever since Jess and I broke up, I've learned to read girls," Jane pointed out. "I love making them laugh and I love making them come but most importantly I love making them feel comfortable with who they are."

"Do I appear uncomfortable?"

"No, but you feel like you're alone—like you're the only girl who hasn't been touched, so I wanted you to know that I haven't been either and neither have a lot of girls. A few girls have seen me topless but no girl has ever seen me completely naked and I've never allowed a girl to touch me unless it was over my underwear."

"Are you saving yourself for the right girl?" Maura asked. She didn't want to admit it, but she found herself hoping she could be that girl, not so she could claim she was Jane's first. She wanted to give Jane the relationship she deserved.

"I don't know what that term means anymore," Jane smirked. "I'm just waiting for a girl I can love who is going to love me back, who wants me to actually make love to her instead of fucking her so she could brag about it to her friends. I want a girl who actually wants me to meet her friends and go to dances and stuff with me because she genuinely wants me to be a part of her world instead of just showing me off, someone like you. I think it's evident from my crappy poems."

"I said they're trite, not crappy," Maura reminded her.

"You really should date me, you know? I think it'd be in your best interests. Imagine all the crappy poems you'd have written about you if you did. There'd be enough to fill an entire book. _Jane's Big Book of Crappy/Trite Poems About Maura: Volume One._"

"How do you do it?" Maura laughed. "How do you go from pouring your heart out to me to making me laugh and making me like you even though you tried to have sex with me in the library earlier?"

"Because I'm adorable," Jane smiled. "And I have these cute dimples that no girl can resist."

Maura quickly glanced at the time displayed on her phone. "I need you to take me home, Jane."

"Is everything okay?" Jane asked worriedly. "If I said something—"

"It was nothing you said," Maura interrupted. "I have a five o'clock curfew on school nights. It's lame, I know, but my dad is strict. If I don't get home in time because I'm hanging out with you, my parents will never let me go on a date with you this Saturday."

"But you said no to me," Jane reminded her. "I was kidding when I said you _should _date me. You're not obligated to."

"I want to. For once, let a girl take _you _on a date," Maura said as she placed her hand on top of Jane's. "There's just one minor obstacle."

"What's that?"

"I can't date anyone my parents haven't met…" Maura hesitated. "Do you think you could come over after dinner on Friday night? We'll serve refreshments and my parents can get to know you."

"Yeah, no big. I can be there." But it was a big deal to her. She had never exchanged more than a quick hello with the parents of the other girls she had been with and even Jessica's parents weren't particularly close to her. There was a party happening Friday night and Jane knew there'd be girls there who were interested in her, but for the first time she was going to pass on the opportunity to hook-up. She wanted Maura to be her girl even if that meant swearing off all other girls because the girl across the table from her who was currently sucking on a peach slice was all she needed.


	3. Maura's Muffin

**A/N: Thank you all for your comments and continued support. Reading what you have to say about the story really makes my day. :)**

* * *

Ever since the start of their high school experience, Maura and her two best friends, Allie and Sarah, dedicated their Friday nights to each other. They weren't part of the crowd that got invited to parties and they didn't go to football games or basketball games, so their Fridays usually involved the three of them going to the movies, hanging out at Starbucks, or walking around the mall and spending whatever money they had from Allie and Sarah's paychecks and Maura's allowance. Friday was the highlight of Maura's week, but she had begun to dread Saturday because that was the day her friends dedicated to their boyfriends and Maura was left to spend the night in her room by herself. Even her parents had a Saturday night date, which made Maura feel even more alone.

But that Saturday night would be different. With her parents' permission, she'd be on a date with Jane, the girl she was crushing on more with every text message and snapchat they sent each other.

"You have a snap from janerizz97," Allie said as she grabbed Maura's phone from on top of her desk. "And it's a good one. She's topless."

"She's already sending pics of her boobs," Sarah said in disgust. "Is she one of these 'send to receive' people? Maur, are you sending her pics of yours?"

Maura paid no attention to Sarah and rushed over from her closet to where Allie was standing with her phone. "She's topless? Give me my phone!"

"She's not topless, goob," Allie laughed. "But now I know how bad you want her. You almost knocked Sarah over on your way to me."

"The snap disappeared," Maura groaned. "What was it?"

Before Allie could respond, she received a snap of Jane's shocked facial expression. "_You screenshotted that?" _Followed by another one of her trying to hide her face. "_I'm so shy now."_

"Check your pics," Allie smiled. "You'll be thanking me."

Maura couldn't stop blushing when she saw the screenshot of Jane in a sports bra with the caption "_Done with my workout." _It was a low-quality picture Jane had taken while standing in front of a mirror, but Maura didn't care because, in that picture, she caught her very first glimpse of Jane's abs and she planned on staring long after her friends had left.

"What do I say?" Maura asked frantically. "I've never received a snap like this from a girl and now she says she's shy."

"Ha!" Sarah scoffed. "Maura, that's bullshit. Do you really think Jane Rizzoli, the girl who has gone down on almost every girl in the junior and senior class, is shy because you screenshotted a pic of her abs? C'mon."

"She hasn't been with _that _many girls," Allie responded in Jane's defense. "Well, okay maybe she has been with a lot of girls but that doesn't mean she went down on them. She could have just made out. Besides, it's none of our business."

"It's our business if it affects Maura," Sarah glared at her. "Sorry if I don't want Jane to make all these false promises and treat Maura like a piece of ass. She tried to have sex with Maura in the library!"

"She didn't _try_," Allie pointed out. "She wanted to, but she didn't _try _to. Jane didn't even kiss Maura."

While her friends were arguing, Maura decided to send a snap to Jane. She removed her sweater to reveal a low-cut tank top underneath. Jane and Maura had exchanged over 100 snaps and, not once, had Maura considered sending a risque picture of herself, but Jane's flirtations inspired her. She double-checked to make sure her friends weren't looking before snapping a closeup of her chest. "_Returning the favor."_

Within seconds of sending it, Maura received a notification that Jane had screenshotted her picture. They had sent snaps of their bedrooms and silly pictures of themselves to make each other laugh, but that was the first time Maura felt comfortable _flirting _and being open about her sexuality with anyone, let alone Jane.

She had wondered if Jane would take the flirtation a bit further until she received Jane's next snap: a picture of Jane lying on her bed with her eyes closed and her tongue hanging out of her mouth and the caption "_Cause of death: your snap." _Maura considered sending her a snap of Bass saying he'd help revive her, but her friends had stopped arguing and were starting to become impatient with her.

"Did she send you a naked snap?" Allie asked excitedly. "Maura, this is exciting! Don't make me wait anymore."

"You wanna see Jane Rizzoli naked?" Sarah asked Allie. "I understand if Maura does, but you do? Remember when we were all sitting down at lunch a couple of weeks ago and Maura said Jane was gorgeous and you told her that Jane Rizzoli is everything that you hate about high school and now you want her to send Maura naked snaps?"

"I'll admit I thought she was an asshole," Allie began. "But that's before she bought Maura a cupcake and we found out it was Jane who was writing all those poems about her and before Jane passed up Stevie's party to meet Maura's parents. It's Stevie's party and he always has a lot of girls at his parties. She's Jane Rizzoli and she could be getting laid but she'd rather be with Maura."

"Yeah, she's _Jane Rizzoli_," Sarah reiterated. "How long is this meeting with your parents? Until 9? Don't you think that gives her plenty of time to leave here and then go to Stevie's party and arrange a threesome or something? It wouldn't be her first. She needs to keep it in her pants for once."

"You don't know Jane," Maura nearly yelled at her friend. She wanted to tell her that Jane had never actually taken it _out _of her pants and she considered herself a virgin, but that was told to her in confidence and she didn't want to lose Jane's trust.

"Yeah," Allie agreed. "You didn't see her yesterday when she approached Maura just to say hi. She was such a goob. I almost didn't believe that was Jane. She was cute to Maura and she's Maura's first big crush. Yeah, she's done some shit in the past but that doesn't mean she's going to hurt Maura and, if she does, we'll be here to help her pick up the pieces."

"Well, no shit," Sarah added. "I'm there for Maura no matter what. I just don't trust Jane, okay? Maur, I know Allie and I have boyfriends and you want a girlfriend. You _deserve _a girlfriend, but you deserve someone better than Jane and I'm not going to be in favor of this until she proves herself. Maur, she still sits with Jessica at lunch."

"She doesn't sit with Jessica," Maura argued. "Jane and Jessica have mutual friends. She sits at the same table as Jessica, but they no longer sit next to each other and they no longer talk to each other. Besides, you're here to help me pick out something to wear tonight, not to criticize Jane."

Allie began sifting through Maura's closet. "Something that says to your parents 'I don't plan on having sex with Jane on the first date' and something that says to Jane 'But I do plan on having sex with you on our second date.'"

Maura thought about the snap that Jane had sent just minutes earlier. _If I can wait that long…_

* * *

As much as Maura enjoyed hanging out with her best friends, she could no longer handle the disagreement and the negativity from Sarah, so she was grateful when they left after helping her pick out something to wear. They had gone through Maura's collection of skirts and dresses before finally deciding on a pair of high-waisted jeggings and a loose-fitting cropped sweater that was short enough to get Jane's attention but not too short so that her parents would be against her wearing it.

Dinner was quick, so they'd have enough time to prepare refreshments before Jane's arrival at seven. Mrs. Isles had wanted to make cookies, but Maura insisted on making chocolate chip muffins without any assistance. "I want her to taste my muffin."

"Your muffin?" Mrs. Isles asked.

"Yes, the muffins I'm going to bake for her," Maura explained. It wasn't exactly a lie. She _did _want Jane to taste some of her baked goods, but the muffin on the plate wasn't the only muffin Maura wanted to offer her that night. _Why did she have to send that snap and how did I become one of those girls who fawns over Jane Rizzoli and offers her baked goods?_

Maura paced around the living room, focusing on the smallest details before Jane arrived. She had already made sure the pillows were perfectly arranged and she was about to check if the muffins on the plate were the perfect temperature when she heard the doorbell ring. Maura knew she should have opened the door and invited her in, but she wanted a moment alone with Jane before the impending interrogation.

There, underneath the patio, she hugged _the _Jane Rizzoli for the first time and nestled her head against her shoulder. _Jane wears Old Spice. It suits her. _Maura took in the masculine, musky scent that combined with just a hint of Jane's sweat. _I've found my aphrodisiac._

"You're hugging me?" Jane asked as she continued to hold Maura. "We're at that level now? You're moving kinda fast for me. First you're hugging me and then you're going to want sex. Do you want sex?"

"Jane!"

"I was just asking," Jane said in her own defense. "If you ever want to, just tell me. I'd probably pass out, though. If your snap killed me, I can imagine what actually kissing you would do to me let alone doing the do."

"Doing the do?" Maura laughed. "Is that the terminology you use when you seduce all the girls?"

"No," Jane scoffed. "I save the sexiest terminology just for you. While we're on the subject of sexy, you look incredible."

"So do you."

"I'm in my Sunday best," Jane pointed out. "Jeans with no holes." Maura finally left Jane's embrace so she could look at her ensemble. Dark blue skinny jeans low enough to show the very top of the waistband of her boxer briefs and a light blue button up shirt underneath her blue and white letterman jacket. Her dark curly hair was in a ponytail without a single strand out of place and on her feet her a pair of recently-cleaned gray Converse shoes. "You've been eyeing me since I got here," Jane quipped. "You haven't even noticed the flowers I'm holding."

And she hadn't. "Are they for me?" Maura asked as she finally paid attention to the two red roses Jane was holding.

"One is," Jane said before handing a rose to Maura. "The other is for your mom."

It was the first time Maura had received a flower from a girl and the fact that it was from Jane made her smile uncontrollably. She held it up to her nose to take in the light scent. "I love the way roses smell."

"What about me?"

"I love the way you smell, too," Maura smiled. "Thank you for coming."

"I love coming!" Jane blurted out. "I mean, I—I really don't know what I mean. I just have to get this innuendo out of my system before I meet your parents. I want them to think of me as a responsible, respectful young woman."

"Are you ready to go inside?"

"I'm always ready to go inside," Jane winked at her.

Maura held on to Jane's hand as she lead her into the living room where Mr. and Mrs. Isles were waiting for them. She gently squeezed Jane's hand for reassurance and Jane squeezed hers in return.

"Maura, why are you holding her hand already?" Mr. Isles asked.

"Sorry," Maura said. She didn't want to release Jane's hand, but she feared what her parents would say if she didn't let go. "Mom, Dad, this is Jane."

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Isles," Jane said as she shook his hand.

"Nice, firm handshake," Mr. Isles commented. "Have you been practicing?"

"Since childhood," Jane quipped and Maura was relieved when her dad actually laughed. "My father always says a firm handshake can get you far in life. In this case, it can get me a date with the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on."

"A charmer," Mrs. Isles remarked. "And those dimples. I can see why Maura hasn't stopped talking about them."

"Mom," Maura groaned.

"Maura talks about me?"

"Mom, Jane brought something for you," Maura said in hopes of changing the subject. She hadn't offered much information on Jane and it dawned on her that her mother had overheard the phone conversation she had with Allie about how attracted she is to Jane.

"Mrs. Isles," Jane said as she handed the rose to her. "Two roses for two very beautiful women. I'm very pleased to meet you."

"You're a bit old-fashioned," Mrs. Isles commented.

"I wouldn't called it old-fashioned," Jane smiled. "Or at least it shouldn't be considered old-fashioned. I think women should be treated with respect and, I know it's not popular, but I still believe in romance and chivalry."

"I like the chivalrous part," Mr. Isles added. "But I don't want you getting too romantic with my daughter."

That statement alone was enough to make Maura worry that she'd spend yet another Saturday night alone when she could be on a date with Jane. Where they'd go, it didn't exactly matter. All she wanted was some time alone with her.

Jane and Maura were seated next to each other on the couch across from Mr. and Mrs. Isles and Maura felt as if she and Jane were about to start a job interview rather than an evening of refreshments and conversation with Maura's prospective date. What they were going to ask was beyond Maura, but she hoped the conversation would eventually steer toward basketball, one of the only common interests that she knew Jane and her dad shared.

"I wouldn't dream of getting too romantic with your daughter," Jane responded. "Just the normal stuff."

"What would that be?" Mrs. Isles asked.

"The movies, restaurants, picnics, dances," Jane listed. "Hopefully, winter formal and prom. Maura and I were also talking about doing our statistics homework together."

"Jane has the second highest grade in our statistics class," Maura bragged. "If Jane and I did our homework together—"

"Maura Dorthea," Mr. Isles interrupted. He remembered using that same line on his parents when he was in high school so he could be alone with the woman who would someday become his wife. They'd always start out with the best of intentions, but the moment his or her bedroom door shut, they'd forget all about homework.

Constance Isles knew what her husband was reflecting on when he interrupted Maura, so she decided to change the subject before Jane became even more uncomfortable than she already looked. "Jane, tell us about yourself. I see you have a letter on your jacket. What sport do you play?"

"Basketball," Jane beamed. "I've been playing since I was a little girl. I made varsity as a freshman and I'm hoping to play on an NCAA team."

"Blane played basketball," Mrs. Isles informed her and Maura was surprised that her mother had warmed up enough to Jane to start telling her about when she was in high school. "That's how we met."

"Were you a cheerleader?" Jane asked.

"Me? A cheerleader? I detested cheerleaders," Mrs. Isles laughed. "My brother was on the basketball team. He always had his teammates over and, one of those teammates happened to be Blane. We were from different social circles and we never actually noticed each other until he came over. Instead of spending time with his teammates, Blane spent that whole day with me. He asked me out before he went home and we've been together ever since then."

"That's so cool!" Jane responded. "I've always thought that when you find 'the one,' you just know. It's like something clicks for you and you realize that, yeah, there have been others in the past but there's this one person that you want to be your whole future."

She may have been talking to Maura's mother, but Maura caught Jane giving her the occasional glance. _Sarah is wrong about her. Even I was wrong about her when we first started talking. _"Jane," Maura said as she gazed at her adoringly. "I want you to taste my muffin."

"Maura!" Mrs. Isles tried not to laugh, but Mr. Isles averted his eyes as if he was trying to think of a way to change the subject.

"Dad, I made a muffin for her," Maura explained. "I wasn't referring to my vagina or my vulva, I should say."

"Well, would you look at the time," Mr. Isles said as he quickly glanced at his watch. "I didn't think it was this late. Jane, it was nice meeting you."

"Dad, it's 7:30," Maura pointed out. "And you didn't even tell Jane and me if we could go on a date tomorrow."

Maura had expected _some _response from her dad, but instead she was ignored while he gestured toward her mother. "Connie, can I speak to you in the kitchen?"

When she was certain that Mr. and Mrs. Isles couldn't see them, Jane grabbed Maura's hand and held it up to her lips for a quick kiss. "Are they deliberating now?"

"Jane," Maura blushed. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you."

"You didn't embarrass me," Jane reassured her. "You were just nervous. We both were. And, by the way, I would love to taste your muffin."

"The one on the plate or—"

"The one on the plate," Jane said as she leaned in closer to Maura. "For now."

* * *

Mrs. Isles had expected an hour or two of casual conversation in an attempt at getting to know the young woman who wanted to date her daughter and she imagined that's what would have happened had Mr. Isles not gone into the meeting with such a negative disposition. She knew next to nothing about Jane, personally, but she knew the type of girl she was. Jane was cute, charming, and willing to spend an evening with them without even knowing whether or not she'd be able to date Maura.

"She lays it on a little thick, don't you think?"

"Blane, she's seventeen. What do you expect?" Mrs. Isles said in Jane's defense. "We put her on the spot and she's nervous. I think she's a sweet girl and she'd be good for Maura."

There were homemade muffins and hot chocolate in the living room, but those weren't the kind of refreshments Mr. Isles was in the mood for. He grabbed an imported beer from the fridge for himself and poured a glass of wine for his wife. "That girl," he said while opening his beer bottle with what he deemed to be his lucky bottle opener, the very bottle opener he had on his keychain at a party when he kissed Constance for the first time. "That girl," he repeated. "I'm telling you, she is going to corrupt our Maura."

"That girl has a name," Mrs. Isles reminded him. "Her name is Jane and it was our innocent little Maura that made all the sexual innuendo...in front of us, might I add. I like this girl and I like that our daughter has a crush. This is the first normal thing she's ever done."

"You—you want her out there canoodling with this girl?" Mr. Isles asked in disbelief.

"Like anyone uses that word anymore," Mrs. Isles responded. She gently swirled the wine in her glass before taking her first sip, or what was supposed to be a sip. Within seconds, she had finished the entire glass. "You know what, Blane? I think the reason you don't like her is because you _were _Jane. You were a smooth-talking jock with a reputation when I first started dating you and my father couldn't stand you."

"Your father still can't stand me."

"Did that stop me from dating you?" she asked. "Or from marrying you? It's been almost thirty years since we started the same way Jane and Maura are starting and I don't think we should deny them the opportunity to be as happy as we are. We don't know what's going to happen between the two of them physically but we raised Maura to be a responsible young woman. She's seventeen now. We can give her guidance but we have to trust her to make her own decisions and, if she wants to date Jane, we should let her date Jane. If it doesn't work out, then we'll help her get through her first broken heart."

"I don't even want to _think _about her heart getting broken," Mr. Isles added. "I remember when she was little, I could protect her from monsters and the Boogeyman but, you're right, she's seventeen now and how do I protect her from horny teenage girls who I know only want one thing from my little princess?"

"You don't," Mrs. Isles pointed out. "Maura is becoming a young woman and those decisions are hers to make and the more we make her feel uncomfortable about her sexuality, the more she'll hide her feelings and her worries from us. We need to encourage an open dialog with her. At least, I do," Mrs. Isles paused. "You looked like you were about to jump out the living room window when she said the word 'vagina.'"

"I need another beer after this conversation," Mr. Isles said as he made his way to the refrigerator. "So, she's dating her?"

"Our Maura is going on her first date tomorrow."

* * *

After Jane and Maura had consumed muffins and hot chocolate at a considerable distance from each other, Mr. and Mrs. Isles returned to the living room to find Jane gazing adoringly at their daughter.

"Jane," Mrs. Isles began. "Jane?"

"Sorry," Jane blushed. "I—I didn't mean to stare at your daughter."

"You were staring at me?" Maura asked.

"Yeah," Jane smiled. "I sneak glances when you aren't looking. I do it all the time in stats."

"Girls!" Mr. Isles raised his voice in hopes of getting their attention. "We've made a decision."

"Have her home by eleven tomorrow night," Mrs. Isles interjected. "And, Maura, make sure you tell us where you're going."

Maura rushed over to her parents to give them a hug. "Thank you for letting me go. I'll be home by curfew. I'll tell you everything you want to know. I'll—"

"Maura, we trust you," Mrs. Isles reassured her. "Oh, and Jane? I know it's early, so you're welcome to spend time with Maura here for the rest of the evening if you'd like. We'll give the two of you some privacy. I know this evening has been awkward enough."

"Just no closed doors and no going up to her room," Mr. Isles added.

When they were finally alone, Maura slowly made her way closer to Jane so they could, at the very least, hold hands while sitting on the couch. They spent the rest of the evening watching an '80s teen movie on Netflix and planning their date. The next night, she'd be having caramel apple cider and walking around a shopping center with Jane. For the first time in her life, Maura was going to experience what it was like to live one of the '80s teen movies she loved so much and she couldn't believe she'd get to experience it all with Jane, the girl she couldn't wait to kiss.


	4. Jane The Maursexual

**A/N: Thank you all for your comments. I've decided to split the first date into two chapters so I hope you enjoy part one of their date. :)**

* * *

That Saturday night, the Isles family ate an early dinner so Mrs. Isles could help Maura get ready for her date. Although she had selected her outfit via Skype with her two best friends, Maura felt as if she needed the opinion of someone who wasn't going to say, "Wear that if you want to get laid." When they suggested she wear 'do me' underwear, Maura decided it was time to sign out of Skype. Even if she _wanted _to wear 'do me' underwear, Maura knew a pair of cheeky cotton panties wasn't what her friends had in mind, so she opted for a navy blue cotton thong that wasn't as sexy as the lacy g-string her friends said she should buy, but it showed more skin than the cheeky panties and enabled her to wear her most slim-fitting jeans. _I need new underwear now that I've started dating._

Maura put on the outfit her friends had chosen so she could model it for her mother. It was a pair of dark jeggings, white Keds and a white crocheted tank top with a blue and white floral bandeau underneath. She knew her dad was going to say she was showing too much skin, but the tank and bandeau combination was the same she had worn when they were on vacation that past summer; the only difference being this time she was going to wear it to entice a girl instead of wearing it to lounge near the beach.

"I have a cardigan to go with it," Maura added the moment her mother started looking at her outfit.

"It's not the amount of skin you're showing, it's the ensemble, itself," Mrs. Isles pointed out. "Girls these days dress so tacky."

"_We _dress tacky?" Maura asked in disbelief. She almost never talked back to her mother, but whenever her personal style was insulted, Maura took it to heart. "Mom, I've seen pictures of you from the '80s. What I'm wearing is couture compared to the acid-washed jeans and Fair Isle sweater you wore as a teenager. It had _unicorns _on it, Mom."

"It's your first date, so I'm going to assume you have an attitude because you're nervous," Mrs. Isles responded. She still didn't approve of Maura's outfit, but neither did her mother when she went on her first date in high school. Even if the styles of clothing girls wore changed over the decades, the nervousness and desire to look perfect on a first date remained the same. "Maura, you look beautiful no matter what you wear and I know Jane feels the same way."

"You think she does?"

Mrs. Isles motioned for her daughter to sit next to her on the bed. "You don't see the way she looks at you?"

"No," Maura shook her head. "But Jane says she gazes at me when I'm not looking."

"She gazes at you a lot," Mrs. Isles pointed out. "I peeked in on you two quite a bit last night while you were watching a movie and, before you get upset, let me just say that it was your father's suggestion. He wanted to make sure Jane wasn't trying anything and he thought it'd be less embarrassing for you if I checked instead of him."

"He misjudges her," Maura began. "I did the same at first, but the more I talk to Jane the more I realize how chivalrous and kind she is. I want her to be my first."

"Your first?"

"My first girlfriend," Maura smiled. "...and all the other firsts."

Mrs. Isles stalled for time by pretending to adjust a clasp on a bracelet she was wearing. "Maura, we need to have a talk."

"About sex?"

"Somewhat," Mrs. Isles paused. "Maura, I know you're going to start dating and there are some things you need to know and I'm not going to take a biological approach to talking about sex like I did last time. What you need to know is that nobody can tell you when you're ready and that includes me. Whether or not to have sex is a personal decision that only you can make for yourself, Maura, because nobody other than you knows when you're ready. You also have the right to say no and if she asks you again just moments after you've already said no, don't date that girl again because that means she doesn't respect you enough to care about whether or not you're ready. The same goes for changing your mind during sex. If you change your mind and she makes you feel guilty or tells you she can't stop or if she wants to do something during sex that makes you uncomfortable, she cares more about her own sexual pleasure than you. I'm not saying Jane is going to do this, but it's important that you keep this in mind regardless of who you date. You have the right to say no at any time, Maura, and you also have the right to enjoy sex and do whatever you find pleasurable as long as it's consensual."

Maura's eyes grew wide. "You're not going to tell me to abstain from sex until I'm married?"

"I've never believed in that," Mrs. Isles smirked. "The idea that young women should be chaste until their wedding night, but young men should be virile has always seemed like complete bullshit to me. Young women are made to feel ashamed if they enjoy sex and young men are made to feel ashamed if they don't enjoy it and, either way, I don't want you to be ashamed of how you feel. Just do what makes you comfortable and it's nobody's business but your own. With that being said, we need to finalize your hair and makeup before Jane gets here. I'm sure you don't want her waiting downstairs alone with your father."

Just the thought of Jane being alone with her father was enough to instill fear in Maura, so she hurriedly finished her hair and makeup in case Jane arrived early.

* * *

Jane's car pulled into the driveway at exactly seven o'clock just as Maura had hoped. Punctuality was important to her father and she knew their night would be off to a good start when Jane arrived on time. Just minutes prior to Jane's arrival, Mrs. Isles had calmed her nerves and told her to have fun while Mr. Isles, on the other hand, gave her a less encouraging talk and told her, "If anyone sticks their tongue in your mouth, I want you to bite it off."

Unlike the night before, Jane wasn't dressed in nice jeans and a button-up shirt to impress Mr. and Mrs. Isles. Instead, she looked like the Jane Rizzoli Maura saw at school five days a week. Her perfect ponytail was replaced by untamed curls and her ripped jeans were sagged low enough to show the waistband of her boxer briefs. Her slim-fitting t-shirt was orange with a screenprint of a football and the words "I Go Deep." Maura saw the humor in the t-shirt Jane was wearing, but she worried her dad would refuse to let Jane take her out after reading her shirt.

"You go deep?" Mr. Isles asked. "What's that in reference to?"

"Uhh...football, sir," Jane nervously responded, but she noticed Mr. Isles wasn't buying it despite the football on her shirt.

"Have my daughter home by ten."

"_Ten_?" Jane and Maura asked in unison.

"Dad, last night you said Jane and I could stay out until eleven," Maura reminded him.

Mr. Isles glared at Jane. "Ten or no going out at all."

"If it's about the shirt, I can go home and change," Jane pointed out. "It's no big."

"Or we could go to my room and she could change into something of mine," Maura suggested. "I don't mind taking her shirt off."

Jane's mouth hung open and she looked at Maura who was completely unphased by what she had just said. She didn't try to correct herself nor did she apologize. She stood her ground until Mr. Isles finally told them they could stay out until eleven. It wasn't how Jane imagined their first date would begin, but the opportunity to finally go on a date with Maura was worth an awkward beginning.

After a quick goodbye and reassurance that she'd be home by eleven, Maura grabbed ahold of Jane's hand and hurriedly led her outside before Mr. Isles had a chance to even consider changing his mind about the eleven o'clock curfew. "I think they look cute together," Maura heard her mother say, but she didn't want to stick around to hear her father's response.

It was only the second time Maura had been in Jane's car, but she quickly noticed the scent of the cherry air freshener and a lack of books and sports equipment in the backseat. "You cleaned and freshened your car for our date?"

"Kinda," Jane responded before putting the car in reverse to back out of the driveway.

"Are we utilizing your backseat tonight?" Maura asked nervously.

"I don't know. If you want," Jane shrugged. "Sorry, I'm just thrown off by your dad. He's something else and I don't understand what he has against me."

"It's not you, personally," Maura pointed out. "You're the first person I've ever dated."

"So I'm the lucky one who gets to face his wrath?"

"Unfortunately."

Jane turned to face Maura when they were stopped at a red light. "He's not scaring me away. The cute girl in the passenger seat is worth his wrath, but it was also the cute girl in the passenger seat who said she wanted to take my shirt off. I just—when you said that—let's just say it was one of those moments where I was so grateful I'm not a guy."

"Jane!" Maura blushed.

Had the light not turned green, Jane would have leaned in to give Maura a quick kiss on the cheek, but for the first time since they became acquainted with each other, Jane was afraid of overstepping her boundaries with physical affection. "You're beautiful, Maura. I know every girl has something about her that makes her beautiful and I've been with a lot of girls and I should probably shut up now, but you have this weird effect on me and, when I'm with you I stumble over my words and I don't do that with other girls. Ask them. No, don't ask them. Or you could if you want. I don't even know anymore."

They rode in silence until Jane parked along the curb of a local shopping center filled with small businesses and independently-owned cafes. Everywhere she looked, there were people on dates or couples enjoying their evening together and, for the first time, Maura could share in their happiness because, standing next to her was Jane who was now proudly holding her hand.

The coffee shop was filled with people on dates, friends hanging out, and people taking advantage of the free Wi-Fi on their phones or laptops. Maura scanned the room for an available table, but before the three girls who were occupying the table could push in the chairs after gathering their belongings to leave, some college student with his laptop swooped in to stake his claim on the table. While waiting in line to order, Maura noticed a couple of girls from their school checking Jane out and she made sure to stand a little closer to her to let them know Jane wasn't alone, but regardless of how close she was to Jane, she was still invisible to them just as she was invisible to them at school.

"Jane!" one of them said excitedly while the other rushed over to her. They were varsity cheerleaders—Maura knew that much—but she had never bothered to learn their names just as they had never bothered to learn the names of her and her less-than-popular friends.

"Cassidy!" Jane smiled at her. "What's up?"

"I was just going to call you," Cassidy said as she hooked her index fingers into the two front belt loops of Jane's jeans. "Me and Sophie are having a sleepover. Wanna join us? The three of us can do what we did last time, especially that thing you liked."

Maura had an idea what had happened at that sleepover, but she needed a way—_any_ way—to intervene. "And just what happened last time?"

Cassidy looked at her in disgust. "Who are you?"

"Her name is Maura," Jane said, proudly. "She goes to school with us and she's my date, so why don't you get your hands off of me and go back to your table."

"_Her_?" Cassidy asked in disbelief. "Did you run out of girls to sleep with so now you're lowering your standards?"

Jane forcefully removed Cassidy's fingers from around her belt loops. "Spending the night with _you _again would be lowering my standards," Jane glared at her. "Maura is a _gigantic _step up from you and Sophie and I'm grateful that she's letting me have the privilege of taking her out."

Maura noticed that a couple of less-than-popular girls who had been teased by Cassidy and Sophie throughout the past four years had stood up from their seats and started clapping. They were soon joined by some nearby college girls who had never met Cassidy and Sophie but saw them as a symbol of the mean girls they had dealt with while they were in high school. It was a more raucous response than either of the girls had anticipated, so they gathered their coffee and personal belongings and left the premises without speaking another word to Jane and Maura.

"I guess this means a table opened up," Jane smirked. "Grab a seat and I'll order the caramel apple cider for us."

"No," Maura protested. "You sit down and I'll order for us. When we were at the cupcake shop, I said I was going to take _you _out."

"I know," Jane responded. "But after what just happened, I think I'm the one who owes you. Get us a seat and try not to miss me."

Maura would have rolled her eyes, but after a single wink from Jane, she found herself more than willing to secure their spot at the table. _I am officially one of those girls who fawns over a wink from Jane Rizzoli. How did this happen to me?_

She looked at her phone while Jane was standing by the counter, talking to the barista, a girl that Maura had recognized as a senior from their school whom had graduated a year earlier. They were reminiscing about the times they played basketball together and Jane was ecstatic when she started talking about the current season. _She's so cute when she talks about basketball. I wonder if she's even cuter when she plays. _Maura caught Jane's eye and awkwardly looked down at her phone to pretend she was texting. Since the start of their date, she had received group texts from Allie and Sarah, asking her for the details, but Maura was in no mood to give the details of their date _during _their date, so she exited her messages and opened her Instagram app. There were pics of Allie and Sarah with their boyfriends and some of acquaintances from school at different social functions, but Maura stopped when she saw a picture of Jane and her brothers with the caption, "_Hanging out with these dorks until I can see a cute girl_." There were comments along the lines of, "_I'll be your cute girl, Jane_" and "_YOU LOOK SO HOTT_" and Maura became annoyed until she saw Jane's comment, "_Sorry, ladies. You're beautiful but I'm a Maursexual now._" She knew Jane was occasionally glancing over at her, but she couldn't help blushing until she saw the comment below. "_A Maursexual? wtf are you like still gay though?_"

"Can you believe that comment? We have some dumbasses at our school and you'll get to see so much more now that you've _finally _started following me on Instagram," Jane said after she sat down at the table with their drinks. "I didn't mean to startle you. I just noticed you looking at my Instagram post. My name is Jane and I'm a Maursexual. I am a girl who only wants to have sex with a particularly cute girl named Maura. There, I came out."

"Does that make me a Janesexual?"

"That depends," Jane said as she handed Maura her drink. "Do you want to have sex with a girl named Jane?"

"Eventually," Maura averted her eyes.

"Okay, cool. No other girls named Jane though. Just me."

"Just you," Maura promised.

"You are a one-Jane woman."

"And you are a one-Maura woman."

"Yes!" Jane agreed. "You make me feel completely a_maur_ous." She was going to continue with her puns, but then she heard Maura groan. "What? You don't like sex puns?"

"Sex puns?" Maura asked in disbelief. "Have you moved on from vagina euphemisms?"

"Can't I broaden my horizons?" Jane asked. "While we're talking about expanding our horizons, do you want to get out of here?"

"But our drinks," Maura pointed out. "And our date."

"Our date is far from over," Jane smiled. "I just want to show you something I've never shown another girl before. We can take our drinks with us."

"Wh-What are you going to show me?" Maura stammered. "It's so warm in here. We should stay."

"For another two and a half hours?" Jane asked. "The drink will warm you up. If that doesn't help, I know an even better way to warm you up. I just really, _really _want you to be the first girl I show this to and I think this is the perfect night. If you want to stay, we can stay, but I think you're really going to love what I show you."

While sipping her caramel apple cider in Jane's car, Maura thought back to the conversation they had outside the cupcake shop when Jane confessed that no girl had seen her _completely _naked before. _Jane is going to show me her peach cupcake? _


	5. Thinking With Little Jane & Little Maura

**A/N: I know I say this all the time but I really appreciate the comments you guys have left me. They absolutely make my day. Thank you for your continued support and, with that being said, I hope you enjoy part two of their first date. :)**

* * *

Jane had one hand on the steering wheel and one hand holding Maura's during the drive from the coffee shop when she left the Boston city limits and then the Greater Boston area en route to a secluded location that was unknown to Maura. Her parents had expected her to remain in the area around the coffee shop and, if they knew she was currently travelling such a distance away from the city, they'd ground her until the end of the semester, but the possibility of being grounded was the least of her worries at that moment. At age seventeen, Maura had never been kissed and she was about to have her first kiss _and _her first sexual experience in the backseat of Jane Rizzoli's car.

"_Jane is going to show me her cupcake...her vulva! What do I do?_" Maura texted her two best friends in their group conversation.

"_Lick it, duh!_" Allie immediately responded. "_Maur you're like an anatomy genius. You know how to have sex with a girl. Just apply what you've read._"

"_Gross! Don't put your mouth on her!_" Sarah added. "_Maura she's had sex with like every girl in Boston. What if you get a disease from her? Even if you just make out with her you're still kissing the same mouth that has gone down on like 1430485345345 girls and that's so gross!_"

As usual, her friends were of no help as far as her budding relationship with Jane was concerned, but Sarah's text weighed on her mind. _Does Jane practice safe sex?_

Maura looked up from her phone to notice Jane had driven off the lonely road and onto an unpaved area where her car couldn't be seen by any other cars that might drive by. The area was illuminated only by moonlight and the cold and darkness surrounding them would have affected her more had she not been so worried about what Sarah had texted her.

"Let's go to the backseat," Jane suggested. "We'll have more room."

Jane had already unfastened her seatbelt and opened the car door when Maura could no longer keep her thoughts to herself. "Do you have any STDs?"

"Whoa!"

"What?"

"Really?" Jane asked sarcastically.

"I'm—I'm sorry," Maura stammered. "But you've had sex with several girls." It was in that moment she wished they were still at the coffee shop or walking around the shopping center so she could find a distraction—_any _distraction—that would lessen the awkwardness of the situation.

"Don't be sorry," Jane smiled at her. "I know I've had sex with a lot of girls, but I do all I can to stay safe. Look in the glove compartment."

On top of the container of mints, envelope of insurance papers, and leftover Halloween novelties was a red zip-up pouch that Jane told her to open so she could see the contents inside. _Condoms? Jane carries condoms? _There were a dozen strawberry-flavored condoms in the pouch along with a small pair of scissors that Jane kept in a small plastic bag within the pouch so as to avoid any potential tears in the condoms and a bottle of lube. "Jane, what is this for?"

"Condoms are way more accessible than dental dams," Jane informed her.

"You make your own," Maura said as she held one of the condoms in her hand. She had heard about turning condoms into dental dams, but she had never known anyone who used protection during oral sex regardless of how often they were told that STDs and STIs could still be transmitted via oral sex. _One of these is going to be used on me and I'm going to use on her. _

"They're not un-sexy at all if you use them right," Jane pointed out. "I always start by putting lube on a girl and then molding the condom to fit her vulva perfectly by tucking it in her folds and making it tight so she could feel every single lick. The lube makes her feel like there's no barrier between her and my tongue."

The thought of feeling each and every stroke of Jane's tongue made Maura forget her nervousness and, without thinking, she handed Jane a condom. "Here."

"Maura," Jane laughed. "Maura, we haven't even kissed yet." She took the condom from Maura and placed it back in the zip-up pouch.

"I don't understand you," Maura admitted. And she didn't understand her. "If you didn't bring me here to have sex, why did you bring me here?"

Jane placed the pouch back in the glove compartment and closed it before reaching for Maura's hand. "Let me start by saying I really, _really _want to have sex with you more than I have ever wanted to have sex with any girl ever before and, yes, that includes Jessica. I'm turned on every second I'm around you even in Stats class. There's the times I fantasize about making love to you and then there's the other times when I just wanna—and now is one of those times but you and I are definitely not ready. The more I get to know you, the more I want to wait." Jane looked at the confused expression on Maura's face. "Sorry. That sounded bad. I don't mean your personality repels me or anything like that."

"Jane!" Maura scowled.

"Shit," Jane lightly smacked her forehead. "That's not what I meant either. The zip-up pouch with the condoms is like my safe sex kit. I keep it with me every time I hang out with a girl because being safe is important to me, not just for my own peace of mind but for the girl I'm having sex with. I wasn't expecting to have sex with you tonight, but I just wanted you to know that if we were caught up in the moment and it got to that point, you'd be protected. I know I've had sex with a lot of girls but I always use protection. The only person I've ever had unprotected sex with is Jessica and that's because we were in a monogamous relationship and we had no previous sexual partners, but even she never saw me completely naked. She touched me over my underwear and she got me off, but it was so limited. You and I have been texting and snapchatting a lot and the more I get to know you, the more I feel as if I'm not going to hold back when we have sex and the thought of that is kinda overwhelming for me. I thought I was gonna go down on you that day I tricked you into studying with me and now we're on a date and the more I talk to you, the bigger my crush on you gets."

Maura was still skeptical. Jane was sexy, but Maura suspected it was more than her appearance that made so many girls want her; she had to have a way with words and telling girls exactly what they wanted to hear. "That doesn't explain why you wanted to take me to the backseat."

"You still don't trust me," Jane scoffed. "I wanted to hold you, Maura. Last night, when you hugged me before I met your parents, I couldn't believe how good it felt to hold you and be held by you and I wanted to feel that again." She reached out for Maura's other hand, longing for more contact with her. "I have nothing but the best of intentions with you and I know it's going to take some time to trust me and that's okay. I promise to always be honest with you."

"Maybe we should get into the backseat, after all," Maura suggested. "We can talk and I can cuddle up to you."

"Nah, I'm over it," Jane smiled at her. "I wanna show you something I've never shown any other girl and, no, it's not cupcake-related."

Jane walked around to the passenger side to open the door for Maura and she immediately felt the cold air hit her. "Jane, it's cold. I'd rather stay inside the car."

"You know that thing I said about trusting me?" Jane reminded her. "This is one of those times." Maura watched as Jane pulled out a couple of hoodies and her letterman jacket from the trunk. "I would never let my girl be cold—or my future girl."

"I'm already your girl," Maura said as she accepted the hoodie and jacket from Jane. "I'm just not your girlfriend yet."

"_Yet_," Jane stressed. "But you will be someday and I know exactly how I'm going to ask you."

"How?"

"You'll see," Jane winked at her.

Maura felt the softness of Jane's sweatshirt against her skin and the light scent of Jane's Old Spice body spray provided her with comfort. She was wearing Jane's basketball sweatshirt, one that not even Jessica, herself, had worn. Whether it was because she didn't want to wear it or because Jane felt as if Jessica didn't deserve it was unknown to Maura, but all that mattered to her was that she was now the girl on a date with Jane and wearing the sweatshirt that no other girl had ever worn before.

"It's comfortable," Maura said as she put her hands inside the pocket of Jane's sweatshirt. "I've never worn a girl's hoodie before."

"Get used to it," Jane smiled. "I think you and I are going to share a lot of firsts with each other." Maura was going to hand the letterman jacket back to her, but Jane insisted that she put it on. "This is such an odd turn of events. Here we are alone in a secluded area and I'm putting clothes _on _you."

"You're keeping me warmer than the apple cider," Maura pointed out. "Just like you promised."

"Did you ever think you'd be wearing the letterman jacket that Jessica shoved at me because of you?"

"Because of _you_," Maura said, sternly. "None of this was my fault. You and I never talked, which means I wasn't the one who told you to constantly look at my Instagram while you had a girlfriend. Even if I would have flirted with you, I wasn't the one in a relationship. The honorable thing to do would have been for you to break up with her if you didn't want to be with her. No girl deserves to be cheated on physically or emotionally."

"You're sticking up for her?" Jane scoffed.

"I'm not sticking up for her," Maura insisted. "When we were at the library, you blamed Jessica for not wanting more to your relationship than sex and partying and, instead of talking to her about it or breaking up with her because you were unhappy, you started looking at my Instagram and, just now, you blamed me for your public breakup. You said the jacket was shoved at you because of me when, actually, the jacket was shoved at you because you couldn't control yourself enough to not look at pictures of another girl when you had a girlfriend who was sitting next to you as you were looking. Also, if you were upset with Jessica just wanting you for sex, why did you have sex with so many other girls before asking me out?"

Jane tried not to look hurt. "Maybe we should go home now."

"We're staying here," Maura demanded. She wanted to be upset with Jane for her choice of words, but the longer she saw how much Jane was hurting the less upset with her she became. She could have prepared to leave as Jane had suggested, but instead she wrapped her arms around Jane so she could hold her close.

"I like our height difference," Jane said as she held onto Maura. "You're even cuter with your head resting on my shoulder."

"I like you, Jane," Maura began. "This is all happening so fast and I just don't want this to be too good to be true. I don't want to give myself to you only for my heart to be broken when you find another girl you'd rather look at."

"I was never in love with Jessica," Jane admitted. "But I cared about her so much and I didn't go into our relationship with the intention of it ending. Things happened, Maura, and what made it worse is that both of our hearts were broken and we couldn't heal in private. Our break-up was some public spectacle and we both kinda became overwhelmed by it. I know she'd throw my flowers and notes in the trash minutes after I'd give them to her. We were shitty girlfriends to each other, but she's seeing some Boston University sorority girl and she parties with her all the time and she's happy. She hates me, but she's happy and I'm happy that she's happy. She has the life she wants and I have the life I want."

"What is the life you want?"

"This," Jane said as she playfully lifted Maura up. Maura had expected her to put her down right away, but Jane wouldn't let go of her until she was able to sit Maura down on the hood of her car. "I'm with my favorite girl in my favorite spot. Ever since I got my license, my brothers and I have been coming here to get away. We just hang out and talk or pretend we're ghost hunting even though this place isn't haunted. I'd never tell _them _but some of my greatest memories are being with them here and now I'm here with you and you're the first girl I've shown this place to. I just imagined this moment would be different. I wasn't thinking when I said you're the reason Jessica shoved the jacket at me. It was an asshole thing for me to say and I'm sorry she and her friends hate you and I'm willing to do anything and everything to make it up to you."

"I'm your unofficial girlfriend," Maura smiled at her. "You can stop apologizing, Jane. I just want to enjoy your favorite place with you."

"Maura, the one that I adore-a."

It was even more trite than any of the lines Jane had written in her poems but, in that moment, it was exactly what Maura needed to hear. She gently grabbed the collar of Jane's hoodie and pulled her down until she was on top of her. A few strands of Jane's curly hair tickled her face and Maura tucked them behind her ear as she looked up at her. _She's my girl, too_. As unofficial as it was, Jane was her girl just as she was Jane's. She tucked her hands under the back of Jane's hoodie and t-shirt to feel the warmth of her skin. It was an innocent gesture or so Maura had intended it to be until she realized she had to feel more of Jane. With her fingertips still slowly trailing up and down Jane's back, Maura pressed her lips to hers. The kiss was quick and chaste, but it was her first and she had experienced it with Jane.

"You let me be your first kiss," Jane blushed.

"I'm going to let you be all of my firsts."

Maura had expected Jane to kiss her again, but instead Jane's focus shifted from Maura to her phone. "Hell yeah! It came out perfect!"

"What came out perfect?"

"Our kiss pic," Jane smiled as she showed her the picture she had taken. "I think we look cute together, especially when we're kissing."

"How did you even take that?" Maura asked, but Jane was too wrapped up in Instagram to fully explain herself.

"I'm quick with the camera," Jane said as she tried to decide between two filters. "Didn't you see the flash?"

"I was too caught up in our kiss. Are you posting that?"

"Yeah," Jane responded, still focused on Instagram. "_First kiss with my future girlfriend. #mauratheoneiadorea #cutestgirl #favoritegirl._"

Maura's eyes grew wide. "You posted our first kiss?"

"Is that okay?" Jane asked, worriedly. "After what happened at the coffee shop and everything else I put you through tonight, I just thought I'd do something to show everyone what you mean to me...and it's my way of saying I'm off limits and my kisses are only for you."

Maura took Jane's phone and tucked it into the back pocket of Jane's jeans. "If your kisses are only for me, you should give me more of them."

"You just touched my butt," Jane smirked. "Nice."

Maura grabbed Jane's collar and pulled her down until their lips touched again. The kiss was slower than the first but it wasn't enough for Maura, so she parted her lips just enough for Jane to slip her tongue inside. _I'm making out with Jane Rizzoli! I'm making out! _

"I knew tonight was going to be the night I kissed you," Jane began to say until Maura pulled her down again. "I wanted your first kiss to be under the stars and—" She was interrupted by Maura pressing her lips to hers again and placing her hands on the back of her neck so she could gently pull her hair. "Maura, your tongue tastes like caramel!" When Maura wrapped her legs around Jane's waist, it proved to be her undoing. Jane pressed her body against her until there was no longer any space between them.

"Jane," Maura said as she dragged her fingertips up Jane's back until she reached the clasp on her bra. "This would feel even better without clothes."

"Maura, stop," Jane said frantically. "I...uhh...is there a thing called premature female ejaculation because I kinda just…"

"No," Maura shook her head. "There's premature female orgasm and there's female ejaculation, but for female ejaculation to occur, I'd have to—"

"I know what I felt," Jane interrupted. "I tightened up and then it was like a dam broke between my legs. I completely creamed my underwear just by being in between your legs while fully clothed. This has never happened to me before, not even during sex."

The fact that she had caused that reaction in Jane boosted Maura's ego to new heights. "Am I the stud now?"

"No," Jane said as she buried her face in Maura's shoulder. "I'd like to say we should go in the backseat so you could really feel me between your legs, but now my mind is off sex for the first time since our date began. I'm between your legs, you're the girl of my wet dreams, and I'm not even horny. Instead my girl boner is sensitive and my underwear is soaking wet. I'm not a multiple orgasm kinda girl, Maura. I'm one and done. I just—please don't tell anyone about this. I swear this doesn't happen often."

Maura noticed the look of desperation on Jane's face. "Jane, it's okay."

"Shit, this is so embarrassing," Jane said before rolling off of Maura. "So much for Jane 'the stud' Rizzoli. Just please promise this stays between us."

"There wasn't enough time for anything to stay between us," Maura quipped, but Jane was far from amused.

"I'm changing my name and changing schools, maybe even moving to a different country."

"No," Maura said as she removed a few strands of unruly hair from in front of Jane's eyes only to have the very same curls get in her way again. "Your curls aren't cooperating."

"Neither is my clitoris."

"No more euphemisms?"

"I'm too angry with her for euphemisms," Jane sulked.

"I'm not angry with you," Maura said while staring directly at Jane's crotch.

"Are you talking to me or Little Jane?"

"Little Jane?" Maura asked in disbelief. "You named her?"

"You're personifying her, too," Jane said in her own defense. "And don't act like I'm getting mad at her for no reason. Little Jane constantly takes blood flow from Big Jane, which causes Big Jane to think with Little Jane instead of her brain. Like when you sent me that snap of your chest, I swear I forgot my own name."

"What are you talking about?" Maura laughed. "I should give you that anatomy lesson after all, so I can become better acquainted with Little Jane."

"I have to prepare her in advance," Jane responded. "If I creamed my underwear by making out with you, can you imagine what's going to happen if I feel you up or see you topless? Wait, no. Don't imagine that because it's not going to happen. I will be studly and virile and not come after ten seconds." Jane pulled her phone out from her back pocket. "Shit, it's 10:30! Maura, we have to go!"

They pulled into Maura's driveway with five minutes to spare, but Maura wasn't ready to end their date. "I wish I could spend more time with you."

"You can," Jane pointed out. "Your parents said we could do our stats homework together. We won't be able to make out but I'm happy just being around you."

"We made out!" Maura said excitedly. "We almost had sex! How did that even happen?"

"Admit it, you were thinking with Little Maura," Jane said as she leaned in closer to her. "I know we went from wanting to wait to wanting to go all the way, but I think we should take our time and try something new each time we're together...if you want to, of course."

"I want to. I was almost as wet as you were." Maura felt the softness of Jane's lips against hers before Jane placed a trail of kisses leading to her collarbone. She wanted to get her fingers tangled in Jane's curly hair and she thought of Jane's safe sex kit within reach. _No, I actually want to taste her. She was so wet because of me. _Curfew be damned; she was going to have Jane if Jane was ready for a girl to taste her for the first time.

"Do you still want to wait?"

"Hell no," Jane said in between placing kisses on Maura's neck. "I don't know why I said that. I was fine and now I'm turned on all over again. I didn't even think that was possible for me. We just can't have sex here. We'll get caught."

Just seconds after Jane said they'd get caught, Maura saw the front door of her house swing open. "Maura Dorthea Isles!" she heard her dad shout. "It is five minutes past your curfew and I want you in the house this instant!"

"I can't wait until college," Maura groaned.

"Just be glad he didn't see me kissing your neck. I didn't leave any marks so you should be okay," Jane smiled at her. "I'd kiss you goodbye, but I'm kinda scared."

"I understand," Maura said as she gave her a hug. "Text me when you get home or you can Skype with me. I'll still be awake."

"I will," Jane promised. "I like being on Skype with you before bed. It's like we're still together." _Did I really just become that girl? Maura Isles, what have you done to me?_

When Mr. Isles started walking toward the car, Maura knew it was time to leave Jane. Wanting to give him as little time as possible to ask questions, Maura rushed over to him as Jane pulled out of the driveway. "Hi, Dad. Sorry for being ten minutes late. I'm going to change into my pajamas now. Goodnight!"

He placed his hand on her shoulder to stop her from going any further toward the house. "Maura, are you coming down with something? Your face looks flushed. I knew it was too cold for you two to be walking around some shopping center. Connie!" he called out for Mrs. Isles who had been waiting up in the living room. "Connie, come here! I think Maura is sick!"

"I'm not sick, Dad," Maura insisted. "I just want to go to my room."

Fearing something had happened to her daughter, Mrs. Isles rushed outside. "Maura, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Mom."

Mrs. Isles examined her daughter's face, paying close attention to her flushed skin and dilated pupils. "Blane, she's fine," Mrs. Isles told him. "It was her first date and she was nervous. Go inside. Maura is home and you can stop worrying now." She waited until Mr. Isles was out of earshot before giving Maura a hug. "My little girl isn't a little girl anymore."

"Mom, I don't know what you're referring to," Maura said as freed herself from the awkward embrace.

"Cut the crap, Maura. I'm not living in denial like your father is. I know what flushed skin and dilated pupils mean for a woman and you're wearing her clothes. Are you okay? You must be experiencing so many emotions right now!"

"I didn't have sex!" Maura shouted loud enough for the neighbors to hear

"And that's all I needed to hear!" Mr. Isles shouted back from a second story bedroom window. "I can rest easily now!"

"We wanted to," Maura quietly told her mother. "But it's more complicated than I thought it'd be. I have a Skype date with Jane in five minutes. Do you mind if I go up to my room?"

"More time with Jane?" Mrs. Isles teased. "Didn't you two get enough of each other?"

"I'll never get enough of her," Maura blushed. "And, Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for accepting the possibility of me having a physical relationship with Jane. I really appreciate your willingness to talk to me."

After a goodnight hug from her mother, Maura rushed to her bedroom to sign on to Skype, but Jane didn't sign in for another ten minutes.

"Sorry, I'm late," Jane said when she finally signed in. "I just took the coldest shower of my life."


	6. Maura the Whore-A

**A/N: I know I've said this a million times but I really appreciate all the kind words I've received. Thank you so much. :)**

* * *

Jane tried to remain calm as she approached the front door of the Isles house, but it was a Monday morning before school and she began to regret her plan to surprise Maura for fear of Mr. Isles not wanting any unexpected guests. _He really needs to chill_. She was wearing a Patriots hoodie as opposed to a t-shirt with innuendo like she wore on her first date with Maura and she hoped that would earn her some points with him.

She assumed Maura would answer the door, but much to her chagrin, it was Mr. Isles that answered. "Don't you have to be at school?"

_Not even a hello. _"Yes," Jane said, trying to stand her ground. "I'm here to pick up Maura. I was hoping to surprise her."

Mr. Isles turned around to call his daughter, still not inviting Jane inside the house. "Maura! That Jane girl is here to take you to school!"

_That Jane girl? Really? _But Maura's enthusiasm more than made up for Mr. Isles's behavior toward her. Maura nearly knocked her over as she leapt into her arms and Jane had to keep a firm grip on Maura's behind so they'd remain upright.

"Jane," Maura motioned downward with her eyes.

"Oh, shit," Jane responded when she realized where her hands were.

"You can touch me when we're out of my father's sight," Maura smiled at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to take you to school. I even ditched my brother Frankie to take you."

"You ditched him?"

"Well, not really ditched," Jane began to explain. "More like he went with some guys from his baseball team instead of me because I wanted to be alone with you. So, can I take you?"

"I'll get my stuff. Would you like to come in?"

Jane thought about her previous interactions with Mr. Isles. "No, I'll wait for you in the car."

While walking to the car after getting her backpack, Jane noticed an extra bounce in Maura's step and she couldn't help but wonder if she was the reason for Maura's boost of confidence. _She's even cuter in the morning. _Maura was wearing _her _letterman jacket and _her _sweatshirt and, if school weren't starting in twenty minutes, Jane would have suggested a cuddle session in the backseat.

Maura, the girl of her dreams, was sitting in the passenger seat of her car again and, although Mr. Isles was probably looking out the window to see why they hadn't left yet, Jane leaned in to kiss her. That single kiss turned into over a minute of kisses and arguing over who was cuter until Jane decided to pull away. "I don't wanna get too worked up before school."

"Those were chaste kisses."

"I know," Jane groaned. "It's just that I'm never exactly _dry _around you."

Maura blushed at the thought of having that effect on Jane. "How's Little Jane?"

"I don't know," Jane shrugged. "This is probably TMI, but she is becoming very acquainted with my left hand. How's Little Maura?"

"Little Maura was well-behaved until you shared that information about Little Jane." Maura wanted to ask what Jane thought about or looked at while becoming acquainted with her left hand until she remembered what Jane said about not wanting to get too worked up before school. "Thanks for the ride."

"I can give you plenty of rides," Jane said, absentmindedly. "...to school. We can make this a thing."

"A thing?"

"Yeah, I can pick you up in the morning and bring you home," Jane smiled. "My brother Frankie will be with us, but we can just make him sit in the backseat. Speaking of Frankie, there's something I wanted to ask you."

"Go on," Maura urged, hoping Jane was going to ask her to meet her family.

"Do you want to go to Brad's party with me on Saturday? I know Friday is for your girls and Saturday is our date night, but Brad's my best friend and Frankie really wants to go to this party, too, and my mom won't let him go to parties without me and I'm kinda obligated to go. I just don't want to spend date night without you so do you want to go?"

"To a party?" Maura asked, suspiciously. "A party hosted by Brad?"

"Yeah," Jane responded.

"But he's the most popular guy in school," Maura reminded her.

"Yeah, I know," Jane said, nonchalantly. "He's my best friend and he's having a party. It's really no big."

"Will Jessica be there?" Maura asked nervously. "How about Cassidy and Sophie?"

"Yeah, I guess," Jane shrugged. "They're usually at everything."

"Your ex-girlfriend is going to be there," Maura pointed out. "Your ex-girlfriend and two other girls you've had sex with."

Jane looked at the time and realized they now had only fifteen minutes until school started. She backed out of the driveway and remained quiet in hopes that Maura would change the subject, but the thought of being at the same party as Jessica and Jane's other sexual conquests was weighing on Maura's mind.

"How many girls have you had sex with?"

Jane abruptly pulled over along a curb. "You're not one for small talk, are you?" she asked, trying not to sound annoyed. "How many girls have you had sex with? Do you have any STDs? What's next, Maura? Part of me wants to tell you how many girls I've been with and another part of me thinks it's none of your business or anybody's other than my own."

"Jane?"

"What?"

"You're my girl."

"Only yours," Jane reassured her. "You don't have to go to the party with me if you don't want to. I know how intimidating Jessica and my friends can be. If you _do _want to go, we can have our own fun. All I have to do is be at the same party as Frankie and make an appearance so Brad knows I'm there. I don't have to hold Frankie's hand or watch every little thing he does. You and I can find somewhere a little more secluded and―"

"No," Maura interrupted. "I am not going to hookup with you while we're in such close proximity to Jessica and other girls you've hooked up with."

"I wasn't even going to suggest that. I was going to say we could get away from everyone until Frankie was ready to leave," Jane snapped. "And I hate that you'd call it a hookup. You mean so much more to me than that. I know we haven't really known each other that long but I feel like you and me are meant to be."

Jane had hoped for a kiss or a moment of Maura gushing about how sweet she was, but instead she covered her mouth and failed at her attempt not to laugh. "You and me are meant to be? That sounds like a line that belongs in your poems."

"Leave my crappy poems alone," Jane said before leaning in to Maura. She placed a slew of quick pecks on her cheek which made Maura laugh even more. "I have a new one. Roses are red, violets are blue. You're hot. Can I have sex with you?"

"It's 'May I have sex with you?'" Maura corrected her.

"Yes, you may."

"Jane," Maura groaned.

"You asked," Jane pointed out. "I was just answering your question."

When Maura held Jane's hand up to her lips, her intentions were to kiss it so her lip gloss would leave a shimmering mark on Jane's hand, but instead she opened her mouth to create a tight suction around Jane's index finger before slowly running her tongue along the length of Jane's finger. "I'm going to the party with you," she said while staring at a wide-eyed Jane.

"What party?"

"Brad's," Maura reminded her.

"Who?"

"Little Jane took over," Maura smiled. "Class starts in ten minutes and I need Little Jane to alert Big Jane."

Jane stared at her right index finger. "Big Jane is nowhere to be found right now. All I can think about is if it felt that good to have my finger in your mouth, it's going to be mind-blowing when my fingers are in your―"

"Peach cupcake?"

* * *

After she and Jane went their separate ways, Maura walked the halls of their school with her head held high. For the first time in her life, she was looked at with envy—mainly by freshman and sophomore girls—but it was envy, nonetheless.

"What did Jane do to her?" she heard a blonde freshman girl ask her friend as Maura walked by.

"More like what did _she _do to Jane?" her brunette friend responded. "Jane's only let _Jessica _wear her jacket but this girl has her jacket _and _her basketball hoodie."

"Maybe she did that thing Jane likes."

"What does she like?"

"_Everyone _knows what she likes, but not everyone does it," the blonde freshman said to her friend. Whatever this 'thing' was that Jane liked was beyond Maura, so she decided to hang out across from their lockers and scroll through her phone while the blonde explained. "I hear Jane ranks girls and she'll only have a second hookup with girls who do what she likes. Jessica did it. Cassidy and Sophie did it. Kayla did it. Morgan did it. Katie did it. Half the drill team did it and—"

"Okay, yeah, but what is it?" her friend interrupted. _Yes, what is it? _

Maura had to hide her frustration when the blonde freshman whispered in her friend's ear instead of saying what Jane liked aloud.

"What?" the brunette freshman asked in disbelief. "Okay but like if those other girls who weren't Jessica did that and didn't earn the jacket then what did this girl do?"

"She's a total slut," the blonde laughed.

"Yeah, but she's so lucky," the brunette sighed. "If I could just kiss Jane once, my life would be complete."

"Ugh, same. I'd do anything she wanted. Why does she have that stupid juniors and seniors only rule?"

Maura couldn't listen to their conversation anymore and, when she left, she heard one of them ask, 'Oh, shit. Do you think she heard us?' She wanted to tell the girls that she had heard them and she was disgusted by them, but instead she made her way over to her locker where she was hoping her best friends would be waiting for her. She had given her two best friends all of the details of her date with Jane via group texts on Sunday, but they had yet to see Jane's jacket and hoodie on her and Maura couldn't wait to show them.

"Slut," a junior said as she walked past Maura. _That was uncalled for_, Maura thought as she continued to walk in the opposite direction of that girl.

"Maura the whore-a," a couple of senior girls from her economics class chanted before giggling amongst themselves.

In a matter of a single weekend, she had gone from being ignored to simultaneously being envied by freshman and sophomores and the target of insults from juniors and seniors for doing what―she had no idea―and there were still three class periods left before she'd see Jane again to find out what was happening.

Her two best friends were nowhere to be found and it finally dawned on Maura that she had missed their usual meeting time while she was kissing Jane in the student parking lot. She checked her phone and noticed a text from Sarah. "_Where are you? Are you sick or are you just too busy shoving your tongue down Jane's throat?_" Maura placed her phone in the back pocket without responding to the text. _Yet another thing that was completely uncalled for._

With only two minutes until class started, she wanted to drop off some of her books at her locker and hurry to first period, but the sight in front of her nearly brought tears to her eyes. Written on her locker in permanent marker were, "_Maura the Whore-a_" and "_Slut" _for the entire school to see. Nearly every junior and senior girl couldn't resist chanting "Maura the Whore-a" while walking by and she recognized one of them as Sophie, the girl they had encountered at the coffee shop.

"Stay the fuck away with from Jane," she told Maura. "You don't belong with her."

"Yeah," Sophie's friend Morgan added. "I can't wait until she dumps you like she told us she would."

"You're just a bet she has with Brad," a blonde girl named Katie informed her. "She said she could pick some pathetic girl, take her virginity and dump her. She told him to choose the girl and he chose you."

"You _really _thought Jane liked you?" Morgan laughed.

"She even gave this girl her jacket and hoodie," Katie said to her friends. "I mean, I know Jane can be an asshole, but this is too much even for her."

"Why are you helping her?" Sophie asked Katie.

"I just feel bad," Katie responded. "She's so pathetic. It's like, Jane, you took her virginity and got what you wanted. Enough is enough. Did she even give you that whole bullshit story about how no girl has ever gone down on her and how she's saving herself for the right girl? She told Brad she was going to."

"Be tee dubs, this isn't our handiwork," Morgan said as she pointed at the writing on her locker.

"I'm not a whore!" Maura blurted out as the bell rang. She hoped they would leave her alone so she could get to class, but they remained in front of her and prevented her from leaving. "Jane and I didn't have sex and, even if we had, I still wouldn't be a whore."

"What?" Katie asked in disbelief. "You didn't have sex with Jane? So that's why she's still keeping you around. It makes sense now."

"Poor Jane," Sophie said to Maura. "You're not a slut. You're just a tease. Think about how you made her feel."

"What a virgin," Morgan laughed. "She probably wouldn't know what to do if Jane was naked and on top of her."

"Umm...Jane likes her girls on top," Katie corrected her. "She gets a better view that way."

"Did she invite you to the party?" Sophie asked Maura. "That's probably when she's going to break the news to you."

_Break the news to me? _Maura pushed her way past them, but that didn't stop them from talking about her as she walked away.

"Jane just texted me," Morgan told the two other girls. "She wants to hookup in her room tonight."

She was already five minutes late for first period and, although it was anatomy—her favorite class—Maura wasn't prepared to walk into class with all eyes on her, so she made her way to the bathroom where she hoped she could escape the name Maura the whore-a.

The bathroom she sought refuge in was at the end of the hallway on the second floor and rarely used, so she stood in front of the mirror and examined the way she looked without any worry that other girls would walk in. It was all over a jacket—the name-calling, the shaming—a jacket that wouldn't mean anything to anyone after graduation, including Jane. There were six months left until graduation, which she knew would seem like nothing in hindsight, but as she thought about what her day-to-day experiences would be like, she knew she'd be in for a grueling six months if she kept the jacket and the hoodie. _Six months is a long time to be tormented because of a jacket and a girl._

She wanted to take the jacket and hoodie off and stuff it in her locker until she had the opportunity to return it to Jane, but with no extra sweater or jacket to put on, Maura knew she'd have to wear Jane's jacket for the remainder of the school day. _Unless I call my mom._

Mrs. Isles had never let her leave school early unless she was cramping or ill, but the moment she heard her daughter cry on the other end of the line, there was no need to question her reason for wanting to leave. "I'll be there in ten minutes to sign you out."


	7. Jane Rizzoli Actually Has Feelings

**A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger on the last chapter and thank you all for your comments. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

Her second period Statistics class was the highlight of Jane's school day. She had the second highest grade in the class, but the subject hardly interested her. The class was a reason for her to be in close proximity to Maura even before she had the nerve to talk to her, but now that they were dating, she was going to walk in there with her head held high and take a seat right behind her girl so she could sneak little touches and the occasional shoulder massage during class. "This girl is my girl," Jane wanted to tell everyone in class, although the majority of them had already seen the picture of Jane and Maura kissing on Instagram.

When the tardy bell rang and Maura still hadn't shown up to class, Jane decided to send her a text. "_Where's my cute girl? You never miss class. Are you sick? Do you need me to take you home?_"

Jane tried to pay attention in class, but she was too worried about Maura to attempt to solve the problems that her teacher had finished writing on the board. _Maura, please text me and let me know you're okay_.

Another twenty minutes had passed before she finally received a message from Maura. "_We shouldn't continue dating._"

"_Why? Did I do something wrong?_"

Jane stared at her phone, waiting for an answer, but by the end of second period Maura still hadn't responded to her, so she decided to stop by her locker. _She always goes to her locker right after second period to get her books for third and fourth period. _

During the walk to Maura's locker, Jane contemplated what she would say. She'd plead her case and apologize for any wrongdoings and Maura would be hers again, or so she had hoped, but instead of Maura she saw Maura's best friend Sarah staring at "_Maura the Whore-A_" written on her locker.

"What did you do to her?" Sarah asked angrily.

"I didn't do anything," Jane said as she approached Sarah.

"Bullshit!"

"I didn't write this," Jane argued. "Maura's my girl. Why would I write something like this about her? I'm just as angry about this as you are."

Sarah glared at her. "She's _not _your girl. You think Maura is a fucking joke. Don't think I haven't heard what your little groupies are saying."

"What are they saying?" Jane asked, completely dumbfounded.

"They hated her for having sex with you and, now that they found out she didn't, they're calling her a tease, but I'm glad she didn't do anything with you. Who knows what you have," Sarah smirked. "You're just trash, Jane. High school is all you have. Soon, Maura will move on with her life. She'll go to college and meet a girl who is good to her and she'll forget all about you, but you won't forget about her because these high school memories will be all you have. Guess what, Jane, no one gives a fuck about high school when it's over. The only people that do are the ones that don't do shit with their lives. What's it feel like to peak at seventeen?"

"You're trying to hurt my feelings," Jane smiled at her. "What Maura and I did on our date doesn't concern you. You've disliked me and tried to turn Maura against me from the beginning and I've never done a damn thing to you. You know what that makes you? A _mean_ girl. Deep down, you're just like Sophie and Katie and Morgan and all the rest of them. The only difference is you don't have the popularity to back it up and you've been bitter about that for years so you told Maura all these negative things about me because maybe, just _maybe_, Maura could be popular and then she'd realize how full of shit you are. Leave us alone and let her be happy for once."

"You're so delusional," Sarah laughed. "You think there's an 'us' when it comes to you and Maura. She dumped your ass just like Jessica did. All that's left is for her to shove that stupid jacket in your face tomorrow in front of everyone. Face it, Jane, you're nothing more than a living, breathing sex toy. No girl actually wants to be in a relationship with you. This," she paused to point to the locker. "This is all more trouble than you're worth and Maura finally realized that."

Before Jane was given a chance to respond, her best friend Brad approached them. "Jane, you going to weight training?"

"Yeah," Jane said nonchalantly.

"Okay because we only have like two fucking minutes until the bell rings," Brad pointed out.

Without saying so much as another word to Sarah, Jane left with Brad. She wasn't in the mood to attend her weight training class, to be in a class that was purely physical and often repetitive, which would give her the opportunity to think about Maura and how she had no longer wanted to date her. "I don't wanna go to weight training," Jane admitted. "Can we go somewhere else?"

"The bleachers?"

"I guess," Jane shrugged. "I just can't be here."

Underneath the bleachers on the football field was their go-to spot whenever they wanted to talk or get away from it all, especially after school hours. The football field was where Brad experienced some of the most glorious moments of his life and under the bleachers was where Jane had hooked up with more than a few girls after sneaking out in the middle of the night.

"How many girls have you hooked up with under these bleachers?" Brad asked.

"I don't know," Jane averted her eyes. "Maybe five or ten."

"Five or ten? Just under these bleachers?" Brad asked in disbelief. "How many altogether?"

"I don't know," Jane responded, angrily.

"Jane, chill. You don't have to answer. You and me have always kept our numbers to ourselves and that doesn't have to change."

Jane kicked a nearby rock out of the way. "Maura doesn't want to date me anymore."

"So?"

"_So_?" Jane asked. "The girl I've been crushing on and finally got to kiss doesn't want to date me anymore!"

"Did you sleep with her?"

"No."

"Then what's the problem?" Brad asked her. "She didn't sleep with you, so move on to the next girl. Girls like Maura aren't going to sleep with you. They're complicated. If you wanna be with just one girl, even though that's a waste, just date someone easy like Morgan and you're guaranteed to get laid for the next six months and then dump her after graduation."

"Really?" Jane glared at him. "Is that all you think girls are good for?"

"No," he scoffed. "That's all _you _think they're good for. Stop thinking of yourself as the victim here. You didn't write that on Maura's locker, but that shit was written because of you. You had a girlfriend and you were looking at pictures of Maura in front of her and, when you started hooking up with all these girls after Jess broke up with you, you started pitting them against each other for the privilege of hooking up with you and now you've gotten that chick Maura mixed up in all this when you knew they'd rip her to shreds. You knew it, Jane, but you posted that picture on Instagram to show her off. You could have laid low for awhile, but you didn't because you're a fucking asshole, Jane, and now you don't know how to fix any of this."

"You're right," Jane admitted. "I don't know how to fix this. I don't know how to stop those girls from tormenting Maura and I don't know how to apologize to her and I don't know how to make her mine again. Even if I never have sex again, I just want Maura."

"That's going too far," Brad joked. "No sex? Ever again?"

"If I was given the choice between sex and Maura, I'd choose Maura," Jane attempted to smile. "She's different, not different in that bullshit way that people say, 'oh, she's not like most girls,' but different in a way I can't describe. I want to spoil her. I want to bring her flowers and pick her up for school every morning and do stupid things like bake Christmas cookies with her and kiss her under the mistletoe and the more serious things like cheer her up when she's sad and always be there for her. I don't want a girlfriend just to have a girlfriend. I want _her _to be my girlfriend."

"Jane Rizzoli actually has feelings," Brad said as he put his arm around her. "Who knew?"

"This is weird."

"What's weird?"

"This," Jane said before taking his arm off of her.

"Sorry," Brad said defensively. "I don't know what to do in this situation. This isn't us. We talk about girls, sports, and partying not...feelings. That was my half-assed attempt at comforting you."

"What do we do now?" Jane asked worriedly. "Should we fist bump?"

"Just fist bump and forget my arm was ever around you."

"And forget we talked about feelings."

Brad backed away from Jane so they'd have a comfortable distance between the two of them. "Whenever shit like this happens, I wish we could go back to elementary school."

"Those were the glory days," Jane smiled. "If kids were popular, it was for a different reason like you had a puppy or could skip a bar on the monkey bars. Do you remember Jess and Morgan and Sophie back in elementary school?"

"Sophie always baked cookies for the whole class," Brad reminisced. "If anyone was alone, Jessica would ask them to play with her. She never wanted anyone to feel left out."

"And Morgan wanted to be a doctor so she could save people," Jane added. "Look what happened to them―to all of us."

"It's just high school," Brad shrugged. "Shit changes."

"Yeah," Jane smirked. "You say that because you're a guy. It's different for guys. All guys have to do is be good at football or basketball or drive a cool car and they're popular. For girls, it's not about who you are and what you're good at. You have to torment other girls to get to the top. You have to separate yourself from those who don't stand a chance even if they've been your friends since you were kids. How quickly you gain popularity is based on how much you're willing to step on those who aren't popular. You have to have sex with the right people and wear the right clothes. One slip-up and it's over for you. Did I get popular the same way Jess and the other girls did? That would fucking devastate me to know my status is because I made life hell for girls like Maura."

"You didn't," Brad said in an attempt to comfort her. "You were a freshman and your cousin Josh was a senior and a football player. He wanted you to hang out with him so you kinda just inherited your popularity just like Frankie got in because of you. You're an asshole, but you didn't step on anyone to be popular."

Brad was right, but his words didn't make her feel any better. She hadn't stepped on anyone to become popular, but she knew girls who had and still did despite how popular they already were. She imagined they were the same girls who wrote on Maura's locker and she didn't want to spend another lunch period sitting with them.

Although she wasn't sure if she'd be welcomed, Jane left campus during her lunch period and drove to Maura's house. It was 11:45 and she was unaware of whether or not Maura's parents would be at work or if Maura would even want to see her, but Jane decided to ring the doorbell in hopes that Maura would be there and willing to talk to her.


End file.
